One Kiss Don't Make A Summer
by SiSSlRi
Summary: Rachel's plans for the vacations are ruined and now she has to spend summer in Lima, Ohio. What she didn't know is that she isn't the only one who stayed at home. But Mr.Schue comes up with an idea!   Rated M for Puck's mouth& later chapters! Puckleberry!
1. Feels like home

**A/N:** **_I can't believe it! My first own story here! It's not the first fanfiction that I ever wrote...I already published some in other communities. But this one here is definitley my favorite website! So many amazing stories 3 :) Well, I don't want to bother you with my claptrap so...Here is the first chapter:_**

* * *

><p>Rachel let herself fall down onto her bed, holding the letter in her hand. She couldn't believe it.<p>

For the past 10 years she has always spend her summer break in Camp Harmony and now the owner had decided to close it once and for all. That camp was the only time in the year when Rachel was really happy because all of the other teenagers there were just like her. They loved to sing, to perform and they acknowledged Rachel's talent. Other than all the kids here in Lima.

How would Rachel survive this summer without them?

She had no idea and right now all that she wanted to do is cry. So she curled up on her bed while holding on to the letter and started sobbing.

"Cutie-pie?" Her dad knocked soft at her door. "Can I come in?".

"Sure." She quickly wiped away her tears when her dad entered her bedroom.

"Oh, Cutie-pie. Don't you cry over something like that." He took the letter out of her hands and threw it into the dustbin.

"Dad? What am I going to do all summer? I will bore myself to death!" She leaned her head against her dad's shoulder.  
>"Listen, sweetie. You are going to have fun this summer, alright? Seriously, you are Rachel Barbra Berry! You can do everything!" He smiled warmly at her.<p>

"Yeah. But what about the singing?"  
>"You can sing here, honey. You know that your Daddy and I don't mind!"<br>"But it's not the same, Dad. There was this huge stage at Camp Harmony..."  
>"Well, how about you go and ask Mr. Schuester whether he could give you the keys to the auditorium? And then you can go there and sing your heart out."<p>

It still wasn't the same as it would've been in camp, but Rachel knew that her father's idea was good.  
>"You're right, Dad. I'll just change and then head to Mr. Schue's place. Thanks, Dad."<br>She kissed his cheek and started to search for something nice to wear.  
>"I love you, Cutie-pie." Her dad said when he left the room.<br>"Love you, too, Dad!" she shouted so that he could hear it.

* * *

><p>"Noah! WAKE UP!" Eden shouted while she was jumping up and down on his bed.<p>

"Shut up." Puck growled and buried his head under his pillow. His little sister immediately stopped hopping and gasped. "Mommy said that you are not aloud to say that!"

"Eden! Stop annoying me and leave me alone! It's the first day of my summer-break and I seriously can't stand you right now." The 7-year old jumped out of the bed and left his room, not without slamming the door loudly.

"FUCK!" Puck sat up and stretched himself. When he looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand he couldn't believe his eyes. It was 8am. On a Saturday morning! AND on his first day of summer vacation. Still sleepy he dragged himself into the bathroom and took a long shower. He was SO going to kill Eden later that day. It wasn't his fault that his sister was an early bird.

When he entered the kitchen he figured out that his mother had already left for work.  
>She tried so hard to make sure that her children had a pleasant life, Puck knew that and he felt bad that there was no way he could help her with that.<p>

Sure he had worked as a pool cleaner for about three years, so that he could support his mom a bit, but he'd quit a few months ago. Those cougars had used him like a Kleenex. He was alright when they needed him but after that they just wanted to get rid of him. Not that Puck complained about that. For fuck's sake he was the Puckasauras!  
>He'd always liked a good bang...but those Ladies...they were nuts!<p>

His mom had suggested that he could babysit their neighbor's twin-babies. But that was out of the question. There was no way that the Puckasauras would guard two none-housebroken rug-rats.

He had to keep up a reputation.

Puck just had sat down at the table and prepared his bowl of cereals, when all of the sudden he heard the front door being unlocked and a female voice echoes through the little house.  
>"Hello? Anybody here?" Puck recognized the soft and high voice, even before his other sister stepped into the kitchen.<br>"Wow, Noah! Never thought I'd see you up this early." Zarah pecked his cheek.

"Yeah! Good to see you, too. Where is Caleb?"  
>"At work of course. Where is Eden?"<p>

"I think she is in her room and plays with her dolls. Why?"  
>Zarah got herself a glass of water and drank a sip. "Mom asked me to take her to the mall. She needs a new dress for temple."<p>

In that moment Eden stormed into the kitchen and threw herself at Zarah. Puck's sisters always had a very close relationship, even though Zarah was 14 years older than Eden.  
>Well maybe that was exactly the reason why they were so close. Zarah was more like a second mom to Eden than a sister.<p>

Just about fifteen minutes after his sisters had left Puck decided to go for a walk. So he exited the house and strolled along Lima, thinking about everything that sprang to his mind.

* * *

><p>Rachel just walked up the stairs to Mr. Schue's apartment. He looked confused when she entered his place.<br>"I'm really sorry to bother you, Mr. Schue. But I've got a really important question."

The teacher guided the petite girl into his living room. "How can I help you, Rachel?"  
>"Well...I don't know if you knew, but I spend all my summer-breaks in a camp called Camp Harmony for the past 10 years...but now it's closed and I have no place to practice my singing.<br>So I was wondering if it's possible that you could give me the key to the auditorium so that I can practice and have at least a bit fun during my vacation."

Rachel sat down on the couch, crossed her legs and looked eagerly at Mr. Schue.  
>He sighed. "Fine. I'll give you the key. But you have to promise me, that you will always be on call. So that I can easily contact you when I need the key."<p>

Rachel grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Of course, Mr. Schue. You can trust me. I'll behave perfectly."

"I'm sure you will, Rachel. And now I would like you to leave I have to get ready."  
>"Yes, Sir."<p>

He gave Rachel the key and led her out of his apartment. "Goodbye, Rachel."  
>"Bye, Mr. Schue."<p>

The delicate brunette hurried down the staircase, got in her car and drove to the school.

* * *

><p>At first she thought that it was a bit weird to be in school when there was no one around but when she arrived at the auditorium she felt at home.<br>Rachel walked up the stairs to stay in the middle of the stage. Yes, this is where she belonged.

She put a CD in the stereo and pressed play. A soft melody appeared. She remembered how jittery she'd been to sing that song to her friends at camp when she first practiced it. But now no one was going to listen to her perform it.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
>Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms<br>There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heartbeat fast  
>Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life<em>

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
>And how long I've been so alone<br>And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
>And change my life the way you've done.<em>

Rachel put everything she had into this song. She thought about her canceled vacation, about her life here in Lima, about her wish to become a huge star on Broadway and about her relationship with Finn.

They were still together but things had changed. The way it felt when they kissed, the way Finn looked at her and also her own feelings had changed.

They'd tried so hard to make this relationship work. But it seemed that the more they tried to solve their problems the more they drifted apart.

Neither Finn nor Rachel wanted to be the one to end it, that's the only reason why they were still with each other.

They were afraid. But Rachel knew that she would have to put an end to this.

_It feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong <em>

Rachel was so focused on her singing, that she didn't notice that someone had sneaked into the auditorium and was now sitting in one of the seats at the far end.

* * *

><p>Puck had no idea how he ended up sitting in school at a Saturday listening to Rachel Berry sing a song that he didn't know.<p>

The only thing he knew was, that he passed the school on his walk, when he realized that he needed to take a whiz. So he checked if the doors were open and for some reason they were unlocked.  
>And then when he was done with pissing he heard someone sing.<p>

He lurked into the auditorium and was surprised to find none other than Rachel Berry, Miss Bossy Pants-herself, standing in front of the stage singing her heart out.

He knew that she hadn't noticed him, because if she had she would've stopped singing.

So he sat down in one of the seats and simply listened to his little classmate sing.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
>And a siren wails in the night<br>But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
>And I can almost see, through the dark there is light<em>

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
>And how long I've waited for your touch<br>And if you knew how happy you are making me  
>I never thought that I'd love anyone so much<em>

Rachel might have never been one of his favorite persons but he couldn't deny that she had a phenomenal voice.

She was the only Glee Club member who continuously gave him goosebumps when she sang.

And that definitely had nothing to do with the fact that she was a hot Jew just like him.  
>Berry had something in her voice that no one else that he'd ever heard singing had. It was this infinite amount of emotions that she put into every single song she sang.<p>

But except from that she was still the annoying, dictatorial, munchkin sized princess she had always been. She was such a pain in the ass that to him it was some kind of a miracle that both, Jesse St. Sucks and Finn, were able to bear her for longer than a two days.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from<br>It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong<br>It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong! _

The song was over and Rachel finally noticed that someone was sitting in the audience.  
>She shielded her eyes from the spotlight and tried to make out who it was.<p>

It took her some time to realize. "**Noah?**"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: _Okay. That was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it...and .pretty please write a review! I want to know what you think of all this so far._**

**_xoxoRina 3_**

**_PS: Song is "Feels like Home" by Edwina Hayes ;)_**


	2. A GleeCamp!

_**A/N: Yay! Second chapter. And thanks to all of you who added my story to their Story Alerts. I really appreciate that, but I would be even happier if some of you guys would also write a review :D Right now...I've got 1! xD That's not that much...Anyways...Thank you EagleJane for your review^^**_  
><em><strong>And honey...your English isn't that bad :)<strong>_

_**Now enjoy the second chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Noah jumped out of the seat. He looked at Rachel. "Sorry, Berry! Didn't want to interrupt..."<br>He felt as if Rachel had caught him doing something embarrassing. An awkward silence followed, while Rachel was climbing down the staircase.  
>"Why are you here, Noah?"<br>Gosh! Puck hated the way she called him _Noah_! Why couldn't she get that he was Puck! Not Noah...Noah was a name for suckers.  
>And he definitely was NOT a sucker! He was a stud!<br>"I could ask you the same question, Berry!"  
>"Well, Mr. Schue gave me his keys because I wanted to practice singing!"<br>"And why the fuck don't you do that at you're summer camp full of weirdos that you told us so much about...?"  
>Puck could see that he had hurt her feelings. Even though she tried to hide that.<br>"I can't they closed the camp. That means I'm stuck here in Lima! Happy now?"  
>Rachel started to walk back to the stage.<br>"Want me to play guitar?" He had no idea why he offered to help her. And by the way she looked at him Puck knew that she was just as clueless as he was. But still she answered: "Sure. If you know the chords."  
>Together they climbed the stairs and Puck took one of the guitars.<br>"What song?" It took her a while to respond.  
>"How about 'The house that built me' by Miranda Lambert?"<br>"Kay..." Puck started to play the first few chords and when Rachel started to sing it felt as if nothing else mattered but the two of them, standing on this stage and performing this song together.  
>It was weird and it confused Puck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Can I come in or are you two busy?"<br>The Warbler stopped kissing his boyfriend.  
>"What's up, Danny?" He could hear his younger sister taking in her breath before she opened the door.<br>By the way she looked he could tell that Danielle had been crying. He quickly got up. "Danny...?"  
>Her eyes started to well up again and Blaine closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly.<br>"Psst...What happened?"  
>Together they sat down on Blaine's bed. Blaine and Kurt started stroking Danielle's long brown hair while she tried to pull herself together to tell them what had happen.<br>"It...it's Josh...he...he dumped me!" Danielle started to sob again.  
>"That BASTARD!"<br>Kurt had never heard his boyfriend swear.  
>"How and when did he do that to you, D?"<br>"Yesterday night...we were at Michele's party...he said that he...doesn't love me any longer and that he wants to be with...with...Ellen."  
>"JERK! ASS!..." Blaine got up and started pacing back and forth.<br>"I want to break his neck...!"  
>"BLAINE!" Kurt looked at the boy he loved. "Cursing won't make Danielle feel any better."<br>Kurt put one arm around Danny. "But I've got an idea what might help to heal your broken heart."  
>Danielle looked at him in curiosity. "And what...is that?"<br>"You and me...we will go and do some shopping...and you'll get a complete make-over."  
>"Kurt...that's really sweet of you...but I don't think that I'm ready for something like that...right now all I want to do is lock myself up in my room and eat a huge amount of ice-cream."<br>"No way. First of all is ice-cream really bad for your skin and secondly: You NEED to forget about him. Okay? Please, come with me."  
>Danielle looked up at her brother.<br>"I can't believe that I'm really going to say that...but...Kurt is right. It might help you."  
>Danny wiped her tears away and got up.<br>"You guys are right. I have to show the world that no guy - Not even Josh Grey- will ever get me down. I'm strong, I'm young and I can do anything!"  
>Kurt took her hand. "Honey? Don't forget that you are not Wonder-woman...but you definitely can go outside and show the world that you are young, hot and free. So let's go. Blaine? You're coming with us?"<br>"Nah! I'll stay here and clean a bit. You two have some fun. And Kurt? Take good care of my baby-sister."  
>"Blaine! I'm not ten anymore. I'm 15!"<br>"Still younger than me." Blaine pecked her forehead and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. "Now go."

The two of them left and Blaine grabbed the phone. "Hey there! It's Blaine. I really need your help."

* * *

><p>Blaine was pleased to see that all of the other Glee-Club members and some of his friends form the Dalton Warblers had gathered in the McKinley High choir room.<br>"I see you got my text messages." The teenagers nodded.  
>"What's wrong, Blaine?" Mercedes looked at the black haired boy.<br>"I've got to ask you guys to do me a favor." Blaine sat down on the piano bench.  
>Puck was the first to speak: "What kind of favor?"<br>"It's actually not for me...it's my sister, Danielle!"  
>"What's up with Danny?" Blaine's good friend Wes asked.<br>"Her boyfriend broke up with her and she is devastated."  
>Rachel looked confused at her friends: "Don't get me wrong Blaine, I'm really sorry to hear about that but what can we do to help her?"<br>"Danielle is actually a lot like me. She loves to sing. She is even the lead vocalist at her school's quire. I thought that a little concert might lift her mood a bit and I hoped that you guys would help me."  
>"Yeah, anything for little Danny." said Mercedes and all of their friends agreed as well.<br>"Great. I've got a list with some of Danny's favorite songs. I guess we'll just split them up."  
>Rachel took the list out of Blaine's hands and promptly beamed. "Whoever wants to sing 'My Coloring Book' has to wrestle with me first! There is no way I'm not going to sing every single Barbra Streisand song on this list!"<br>The others just laughed.  
>"Luckily it's just one song." Blaine added.<br>Quinn was the next to have a look on the list: "I insist on singing 'Warwick Avenue'. It's one of my all-time favorites."  
>It went on like that for about 30 minutes, until they'd finally decided who was going to sing which songs.<br>"Thanks again guys. I have to hurry back home. Danielle and Kurt will probably be back soon. See you on Friday."

* * *

><p>Will Schuester was on his way back home from the grocery store when he passed the high school and saw some kids leaving. Curiously he parked his car in the parking lot and made his way through the empty halls of his workplace.<br>He heard voices coming from the choir room. When he entered he couldn't believe his eyes.  
>All of his students from Glee were sitting there talking to each other as if they still had school and were just waiting for Mr. Schue to appear and start the lesson.<br>"Oh, Mr. Schue! What are you doing here?" Rachel seemed a bit nervous.  
>"Rachel...I gave you the keys to practice and not to throw a party."<br>"I'm not sure what parties are like in your eyes, Mr. Schue...but this here is definitely no party!" Answered Puck laughingly.  
>"Then what is this?"<br>"Blaine called us because of an emergency and he needed a place where we all could assemble. So I told him that you gave me the keys and that if it wasn't going to take to long we all could gather here..." Rachel rattled on until Mr. Schuester stopped her.  
>"It's okay, Rachel. I think I understand. But what are you guys doing here? Santana didn't you tell me that you were going to Mexico with you parents to visit your uncle?"<br>"We were. But a day before we wanted to leave we got a call and someone told us that he had passed away."  
>"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"<br>"Ah. I don't really care. Never got to know him. I think that dude from Mexico said that he was run down by a herd of donkeys."  
>The Glee-kids exchanged a few perplexed glances.<br>"And Tina, Mike. I thought you two were going back to your Asian camp."  
>"They changed it to an Indian camp and they didn't want to have me and Mike as teachers anymore."<br>Sam was weary of this question-answering-session: "So basically we're all stuck in Lima this summer."  
>Mr. Schue's expression brightened up as an idea struck his mind. "What would you guys say if I told you that we could open our own little summer-camp."<br>The teenagers started to laugh.  
>"Yeah. Of course, Mr. Schue." bellowed Finn.<br>"No. I'm serious. We could camp here in school and hang out. I'm sure this will also help us to get ready for Nationals next year. I mean you guys don't have any other plans and neither do I. And because I'm sure Kurt won't do anything without Blaine you can also invite other friends."  
>A long silence followed until Santana spoke up. "You know what, Mr. Schue? I'm in. It sounds like fun and it's ways better than hanging with my folks."<br>"Yes. I'm in, too. But I demand that Lord Tubbington can come, as well. Otherwise he might get angry at me and I don't want to sleep in the basement again."  
>The teacher looked confused at the blond girl.<br>"Sure...Brittany. Bring your cat...What about the rest of you?" Mr. Schue looked at them excitedly.  
>All of them affirmed.<br>"I suggest we all get going now and pack our bags. I'll meet you guys in front of the building at 8pm."

* * *

><p>Rachel had just left the building when Puck approached her.<br>"Hey, Berry!" She turned around to face him.  
>"What do you want, Noah?"<br>"Can you give me lift?"  
>"Why don't you ask one of the others?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.<br>"Because you are the only one who also lives at the south side of Lima and it would give me the opportunity to beg you not to tell anybody about our little singing-session."  
>"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. And now get in the car. I don't want to be late. My fathers will leave for a party in 20 minutes and I have to tell them about the Glee-Camp before they go."<br>Puck knew Rachel's fathers and he was used to this men to hold hands and kiss each other in public but it was still a bit odd.  
>He himself couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of two men loving one another and, what was even worse, having sex.<br>How the hell could a man get satisfied without touching boobs or hearing high shrieks of pleasure. It was confusing.  
>"What CD do you have in your radio?"<br>"The soundtrack of Wicked. But there are some other CD's in glove box."  
>Puck opened it to find a few 'Greatest Hits'-Albums, including Barbra Streisand, Journey, Fleetwood Mac and Elton John.<br>He also found quite a lot soundtracks, not just musical ones but also from some Disney movies. That made Puck laugh.  
>"What?...What's wrong?" Rachel asked still focusing on the street.<br>Puck held up a CD: "Mary Poppins?...Seriously?"  
>"Hey...it's catchy!" She gave a high, clear laugh and started singing:<p>

_"Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's_  
><em>The little old bird woman comes.<em>  
><em>In her own special way to the people she calls, <em>  
><em>'Come, buy my bags full of crumbs.<em>  
><em> Come feed the little birds, show them you care <em>  
><em>And you'll be glad if you do. <em>  
><em>Their young ones are hungry, <em>  
><em>Their nests are so bare; <em>  
><em>All it takes is tuppence from you.'"<em>

"Okay...I get it..." Puck put the CD back into the glove box when he saw another one at the very bottom of it.  
>He picked it up and read out loud: "'Glee-The Music!' What's that about, Berry?"<br>"Well, I kinda started to record all the songs that we've sung while we were performing them."  
>"How? And since when?"<br>"I think since we first sung 'Don't stop believing' all together. You know...after you, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mike had joined. And I paid Brad the piano man for putting a recorder under the piano and he starts it every time when someone wants to sing."  
>"You mean you've got all our songs on CD?"<br>"Yap. I love to listen to it. Brings back good memories." She smiled charmingly.  
>Puck inserted the CD into the player and was startled when he heard his own voice singing 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond. "No freaking way...you even recorded this?"<br>"I recorded every song." Rachel said but couldn't hide that she was blushing. "I've got two more CD's with other songs on it. But they are at my place."  
>"You have to bring them with you. I mean to the camp. The others will be thrilled to listen to these CD's." Puck looked enthusiastically at the speakers and started to sing along his own voice.<br>Rachel laughed again. "Okay, Noah. This is so weird."

* * *

><p>Puck hurried into his room after Rachel had dropped him off. He packed his stuff together and rushed into the kitchen, to find his mother and his two sisters eating cookies and drinking milk.<br>"Noah? Why are you carrying your bags?" his mother asked concerned.  
>"I'll stay the summer in school."<br>Zarah laughed at her brother's statement. "No. Seriously, what are these bags for?"  
>"I just told you. I'm going to spend my summer in school. Mr. Schue kinda came up with the idea to creat a Glee-Summer Camp. Because we're all stuck in Lima this year."<br>"That sounds nice, my son. But please call if somethings wrong. And come & show up some times okay?"  
>"Yes, Mom. I will."<br>He kissed his mother's cheek, winked at Zarah&Eden and left through the front door.

Rachel had offered him to take him along, so he started to walk towards the street where the Berrys  
>lived. He still had Rachel's voice echoing in his head, as she was singing that song from Mary Poppins.<br>Shit...why was he thinking so much about Man Hands?  
>She was the same old bossy pain in the neck, that she'd always been and there was no way that Rachel Berry would ever change.<br>She was just too prude.

There was just one street left between him and his destination when Puck got a text message.

**Puckerman? Where are you? It's already 8.15! You&Midget are the only ones still missing.-San.**

He quickly answered:

**Berry's giving me a lift. We'll be there in 10min!**

Puck decided to speed up a bit and reached the Berry property within three minutes.  
>Rachel was already waiting outside. She leaned against her black BMW-Convertible.<br>"Put your bags into the trunk. There is still some space left." Rachel said when she saw Puck and she got in the car.  
>Puck opened the trunk and saw five pink bags in different shapes and sizes. He put the bags in and got in the car himself.<br>"You got the CDs?"  
>"Jap. Sure I do." Rachel smiled at him and took off towards the school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay...so I hope you liked it and pleeease pleeease review! I really wanna know what you guys think! It's important to me! I need to know what's on your mind! So please do me the favor and write a review :) ;)<em>**

**_Love ya, Rina :)_**

**_PS: The lyrics in this chapter are from the Mary Poppins Soundtrack. The song is called "Feed the Birds"._**


	3. Naughty Dreams

_**A/N: So...I got one more review. That's nice :D Thanks, SuzQQ for your adorable review :) This next chapter is a bit shorter but I hope you guys like it anyways! I just wanna let you know: I have NOTHING against Quinn! She is actually one of my favorite characters :) And there's going to be a Faberry-Friendship in the future-chapters ;) Now enjoy the thrid chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Puck&amp;Rachel found the others in the gym. They had spread their sleeping bags throughout the whole hall. Mr. Schue was in the middle of a speech: "...so I talked to Principal Figgins and he authorized our project." The teenagers cheered loudly. Puck scanned the scene: All members of New Direction were here along with Blaine and some of the Warblers and a girl that Puck didn't know. She was sitting next to Blaine so Puck guessed that she had to be Danielle.<p>

"I thought that we should have some contests while we're here. You will be giving some tasks and I will pair you up for some of them. But tonight we are going to have a little 'get-to-know-each-other'.  
>I want you all to think of a song that bests describes you and then you'll sing it to everyone in this room."<br>They looked anxiously at each other. Rachel was surprised to see that Danielle rose her hand before anybody else did.  
>"Mr. Schuester? I think I know a song that best describes me."<br>"Okay, Danielle. I'm thrilled to hear your voice."

_No sympathy really here_  
><em>All the sweetness is left somewhere<em>  
><em>On some street miles from where we seem to be<em>  
><em>No love, no love<em>  
><em>No compassion really here<em>  
><em>Even the reason why we met<em>  
><em>Has vanished in the air<em>  
><em>You keep talking as I sit and glare<em>  
><em>Just cant understand how it disappeared no<em>

_No love in this room_  
><em>No love left in here<em>  
><em>No love in my soul left for you<em>  
><em>No love left in here<em>  
><em>No love in this room<em>  
><em>No love in my soul left for you<em>

_So I sit and wait till it appears_  
><em>Hopefully someday soon<em>  
><em>Hopefully before next year<em>  
><em>I just sit and I glare<em>  
><em>It's a mystery how it vanished<em>  
><em>How it left me here<em>

_Oh my heart so bare_  
><em>Nothing left to share<em>  
><em>Oh where did it go<em>  
><em>Withered away<em>  
><em>Give me love that will stay<em>

_No love in this room_  
><em>No love left in here<em>  
><em>No love in my soul left for you<em>  
><em>No love left in here<em>  
><em>No love in this room<em>  
><em>No love in my soul left for you<em>  
><em>No love left in here<em>  
><em>No love in this room<em>  
><em>No love in my soul left for you<em>  
><em>No love in this room<em>  
><em>No love left in here<em>  
><em>No love in my soul left for you<em>

Everyone applauded wildly. Mr. Schue was impressed. "That was really good, Danielle."

Blaine put one arm around his sister when she sat down next to him.

* * *

><p>"Your voice is really lovely." Rachel said when she helped Danielle to lock the front doors of the school so that the Glee Club had some privacy.<p>

"Thank you, Rachel."  
>"No seriously. You are brilliant. We could totally need your voice for Nationals next year. And that means a lot if it's coming from me. Because I am definitely the star of New Directions."<br>"Shut it, Berry!" Santana said when she passed the both of them with Brittany.  
>"Anyways..." Rachel locked the last door. "You should think about it." She winked at the 15 year old and headed for the gym.<p>

Danielle walked up to a window and sat down on the sill. She looked out into the dark and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Until she a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

It was Finn. He took a seat next to her and watched her carefully.

"Sure..." she mumbled and tried to blink her tears away.  
>"Blaine told us about that asshole."<br>"He did WHAT!"  
>"Yeah...he kinda thought that it would be better if we know about it. So that no one could make a gaffe or so..."<br>The brown haired girl smiled weakly.  
>"How long was he your boyfriend?"<br>"Almost a year."  
>"That's quite some time...Rachel and I are an item since nine months..."<br>"But you've already been together before that."  
>"Yeah...but it doesn't count."<br>"Are you happy with her?"  
>"I don't know...it's complicated."<br>"Well that definitely doesn't sound good."  
>"I believe she wants more than I can give her...and I don't mean the sex-thing...she still refuses to sleep with me."<br>"Then what do you mean?"  
>"She wants to move to New York after graduations."<br>"So? New York is amazing!"  
>"Ya. I know. But I can't leave Lima! First of all I'm not even sure if I'll be able to graduate...Lets face it: I'm not the brightest bulb in the box. And I also don't wanna go away. I mean...New York is so far away..."<br>"Graduation is still more than a year away, Finn. Enjoy the moment. Don't worry about the future."  
>"Thanks. And you better don't worry about your past. He isn't worth it if he dumps you like that."<br>Danielle smiles at the tall boy.  
>"So what do you say, Danny? Wanna go back to the others?"<br>"Yup. Lets go." She said happily.

* * *

><p>It was 2am when Puck woke up and left the gym to go to the toilet. He just had the weirdest dream about having a good fuck with some hot chick. That was obviously not the weird part about the dream. But when he and his broad were busy with some heavy petting another girl approached them and Puck found himself in the middle of a fucking-awesome threesome.<p>

He hadn't actually seen the other girls face when he started to satisfy her with his hand. She moaned loudly and when she reached her climax she started to scream his name.  
>Not his nickname, she called him by his given name! That was when he was finally able to see her face...Her beautiful face, with those hazel almost Bambi-like eyes, her plush lips and a slight blush on her cheeks. It was <span>Rachel<span>! No other than Rachel fucking Berry!

She was the one who just a few seconds ago yelled his name with such a passion, that Puck was sure he would cum just by listening to her screams.  
>But now he looked into the eyes of his best friends really annoying girlfriend, while banging her like crazy. And that was the minute that Puck woke up. He felt sick...disgusted by his own dream.<p>

And there he was walking along the corridor, wearing only a t-shirt and his brief boxers, who couldn't fully hide his massive erection. He was close to the toilets when a petite figure made her way towards him. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was Rachel. For Fuck's sake!...Why on earth? She was everywhere these days!

Puck looked at her with his signature smirk and said: "Out for some naughty business, Berry?"  
>"Not me but I assume you have something like that in mind." She growled after she got sight of his erected cock.<br>"Nah. I'm just excited to see you." He flouted, even though he knew that it wasn't an actual lie.  
>"Yuck...You are disgusting, Puckerman!" Rachel looked nauseated at him and then tried to get back to the gym. But Puck blocked her way.<br>"Get out of my sight, Puck!"  
>"Why so mean, Berry? Just wanna have some fun."<br>"Wake Santana, I'm sure she would be thrilled to have some alone time with you. Unlike me!"  
>Rachel tried to get past him but he still didn't allow her to leave.<br>"Come on, Berry. I'm just joking."  
>"Yeah. And I'm tired and want to go back to sleep."<br>She said angrily and this time she pushed Puck slightly. But that was a huge mistake.  
>The tall boy was caught off guard and stumbled until he fell down, tearing Rachel down with him.<p>

She was now lying on her back with Puck on top of her. His full weight applied a lot of pressure onto her small body and she could feel his boner pressed against her stomach.

"Get off of me!" Rachel hammered against his chest with her small fists.  
>"I would if you could just quit beating me with your man-hands."<br>Rachel stopped immediately and when he looked at her he knew that she was hurt.  
>Her eyes started to water and Puck felt something like regret rising up inside of his body.<br>"I'm sorry, Ber...Rachel." he said quietly. She turned her head so she could face the Jewish boy. There was no hint of falsehood in his eyes.  
>"Thank you..." Rachel whispered and Puck couldn't help himself but wiping her tears away.<br>He had definitely lost his mind, he was STILL lying on top of Rachel Berry and didn't feel the need to get off of her. He felt strangely comfortable with her small boobs pressed against his own rock-hard chest.  
>Rachel's body was starting to feel numb but she couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Those eyes that belong to a boy who had hurt her numerous of times.<p>

Puck was about to bow down to put his lips onto hers, when they both heard footsteps approaching them and both quickly got up.

"What's going on?" Quinn looked baffled at the two jewish teenagers.  
>"Eh...Nothing! I was just on my way back when Noah came and asked whether everything was fine."<br>"And why would you do that, Puck?"  
>Rachel&amp;Puck looked at each other.<br>"I felt sick...and left for the bathroom. And Noah must have heard me puking." Rachel lied.  
>Quinn raised one eyebrow "Is that so?"<br>"Yup. Ya know I'm a gentleman." Puck answered and entered the men's restroom.

Rachel had already turned around to get back to the gym when Quinn grabbed her wrist.  
>"Look, Rachel. I have no idea what was going on here. But I'm pretty sure that it wasn't what you guys told me. I'm not going to say anything to anyone, but just so that you know: If I find you two acting weird again I will tell Finn about my concerns. Got it?"<br>"Don't worry, Quinn. I'm definitely not cheating on Finn, if that's what you mean. And even if I were, it's non of your business and don't act like you're so perfect. Let me remind you, that you are the one who cheated on her boyfriends...twice!"  
>"Watch your mouth, Berry." With these words she let go of Rachel and went into the women's restroom.<p>

Rachel could already feel a terrible headache coming up when she put herself down to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Told you that it's short :D PLEASE write a review! I wanna know what you're thinking!  
>The lyrics are from Little Dragon's song "No love" :)<strong>_

**_xoxoRina_**

**_PS: How do you guys feel about some more naughty fantasies for our beloved Noah? ;)_**


	4. Earlybirds, Coffee&Country Music

**_A/N: Haven't updated in a while. But I wanna try to start uploading a chapter each week...or maybe two! But at least one chapter a week! ;)_**

* * *

><p>Puck was woken up by a slight punch into his chest.<p>

"Seriously, Puckerman. If you keep sleeping for one more second I will get a bucket full of water!" Santana stood in front of him already fully dressed.

"What time is it?" Puck growled.

"9 o'clock. Everyone is already up and making breakfast. Mr. Schue said we should let you stay asleep...but one hour is just more than enough."

"You're awake since 8? Since when are you such an early-bird, Lopez?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"There are some thing you don't know about me, Puck." She said and started to walk towards the teachers lounge, but stopped and turned around: "Would you please just get up and follow me? You are so going to help with breakfast."

Puck got up and followed Santana.

The others were all busy running through the teachers lounge.

Rachel, Blaine and Tina were baking pancakes, Quinn, Mercedes and Finn made omelets and Mike and Artie buttered bread, while Lauren was busy making enough coffee for everyone.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Puck asked taking a pan to help Rachel, Blaine and Tina.

Mercedes shrieked: "Everyone look at that! Noah Puckerman actually helps cooking!"

All the teenagers laughed.

Puck just rolled his eyes and asked again: "Where's Mr. Schue?"

"He took the others and they left to get some stuff from his apartment and the grocery store." Quinn said strictly eying Puck while he bend down over Rachel to get some batter for the pancakes.

Danielle walked into the kitchen carrying plenty of bags. "Can you guys believe it? Coach Sylvester got at least three lockers filled with coffee powder. Brittany and I took some. Do you think she's going to notice that?"

"Coach Sylvester perceives everything. But she'll never know that it was us! She doesn't know about the camp. So I think it's okay if we take some of her coffee." Santana remarked and took some of the bags.

Breakfast was already prepared when Mr Schue and the others came back. They all had a nice time chatting and laughing.

* * *

><p>After they finished the dishes together Mr Schue gathered them all in the auditorium.<p>

"Okay, Kids. I think it's time that we start with our first little competition. I want the guys to write down their names on a piece of paper and put it in the bowl standing on the piano. The girls will each pick one name and the person that you end with will be your teammate for the next four competitions. Got it?"

Everybody nodded and the boys all put their names into the bowl.

Mr Schue mixed them a bit up and looked to the girls.  
>"Brittany. You're the first one to pick a name."<p>

Brittany who was holding her fat cat Lord Tubbington climbed up the stairs and handed the cat over to Mr Schue.  
>She reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper and looked confused:<p>

"Who is SEM?"

"You're holding the paper upside down, Brittany. It's 'Wes'." Mr Schue said puzzled.

"Oh. Kay. Wes Warbler? You're my partner! We're going to rock this party. 'Cuz we've got me!"  
>Brittany jumped of the stage and took a seat next to Wes.<p>

"Mercedes? You're next." Mr Schue put Lord Tubbington down.

The Soul-queen got up, pulled out a slip and started to squeal: "KURT! Finally we get to show the others what pure talent is!"

Both, Mercedes&Kurt, beamed brightly when Mercedes left the stage.

Danielle was the next one to get up on stage.

She put her little hand into the bowl and unfolded the small piece of paper that she had pulled out and smiled:  
>"Finn? Looks like you're stuck with me."<p>

"That's alright, kiddo." Finn laughed.

Rachel raised one eyebrow and entered the stage.

She started shaking her head when she read her partners name.  
>"Mr Schue? Can I please pick another name?"<p>

"No, Rachel. That's against the rules. Who is your teammate?"

"It's me! Am I right, midget?" Puck asked loudly with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes..." the petite girl answered edgy and left the stage.

Soon everyone had a partner. Tina was teamed up with Sam, Santana with Artie, Lauren with Mike and Quinn with Blaine.

The teams waited eagerly for Mr Schue's information about their first competition.

"Okay. Our first theme is...Country Music!" Mr Schue smiled big.

"Hell to the NO!" Mercedes shouted. "Sorry, Mr. Schue but there is no way that I'm going to sing Country. That's just not my style."

"Well, Mercedes. I'm afraid that you'll have to. Unless you and Kurt want to back down."

"No, Mr. Schue. We won't. I'll make Mercedes sing. Believe me." Kurt said quickly.

"Now go and think about possible songs with you partners. I want your performances this evening!"

"Thank God, that there is no pressure." Santana sneered sarcastically and left with Artie to find a quite spot were they could create their own performance.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck were sitting in an empty classroom, not talking to one another.<p>

"That's enough, Berry. Say something! I know you don't like me. That's cool. I'm not that fond of you either. But we're stuck in this situation and I fucking wanna win!"

"Don't disturb me, Puckerman. I'm thinking about some Country-duets that I know."

"Since 15 minutes?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

"No! At first I was just ignoring you and asked myself why it had to be you. But now I'm thinking..." Rachel wrinkled her brow and considered a lot of songs.

"All County-songs that I know are kind of romantic..." She finally said.

"I'm okay with that, Berry. Just because we're singing that shit doesn't mean that we really have these feelings towards each other. Which song do you think is the best?"

"I was thinking about 'Let's make Love' by Faith Hill&Tim McGraw. Or maybe 'When I said I do' by Clint Black&Lisa Hartmann-Black or 'Remind me' by Brad Paisley&Carrie Underwood."

"Is there any kind of music that you don't know about, Berry?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "So...which song do you prefer?"

"I don't know a single one of them. You have to pick." Puck said and yawned loudly.

"Okay. I think 'Remind me' is the best...'Let's make love' might be a bit too...improper."  
>Rachel thought out loud. "I'll go and get the sheet music. You stay here and tune your guitar or something."<p>

Rachel rushed out of the room. Leaving a totally vexed Puck behind.

He pulled out his cell and texted Santana:

**Midget is a total bore! Can't stand her! How are things going for ya? -Puck**

**Do I really have to answer this question? I'm stuck with a guy in a wheelchair. Ya know...I like Artie. He is nice and so...but how am I supposed to act as if I'm attracted to him? -San**

**You doin' some hot song? ;) -Puck**

**Kinda...It's called "Let's make love". Think it's by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. -San**

**Fuck! Berry suggested that song. But she said it was 'improper'! -Puck**

**Ya know Man-hands is a prude. I'm really sorry for you. How about you&me have some fun tonight after the competition is over? -San**

**Still dating Lauren! So not gonna cheat on her. Already did that to some other girls...it's not cool! -Puck**

**I was just kiddin' anyways. I got enough Puckzilla for the rest of my life. :D -San**

**I take that as a compliment! Fuck...Berry is coming back. See ya. -Puck**

Rachel entered the room the exact same second that Puck put his cellphone back into his front left pocket.

"Artie&Santana are already rehearsing and Mercedes and Kurt came into Mr Schue's office when I was about to leave. I think they decided to sing a Martina McBride song. We have to start, stat!"

* * *

><p>"Okay...I'll just play a note and you try to sing it."<br>Danielle was sitting in front of the piano eying Finn who was standing next to her.

"Alright. But don't laugh if I suck!"

"I'm sure you won't suck. You wouldn't be the male lead vocalist if you were a bad singer, right?"  
>Danny smiled warmly.<p>

She put one finger on a key and pressed it.

Finn sang the note perfectly, so they continued with the rest of the scale.

"See? I told you you'd be great." The 15 year old beamed at the tall boy.

"Yeah. It was kinda great..." Finn said. "So...do you have any idea for this task?"

"Do you know the 'Zac Brown Band'?" Danielle asked full of hope.

"Aren't those these guys who sang this song...this one called...'Colder Weather' or so."

"Yup. That's them. So I thought you and I should sing their beautiful song 'On this Train'. I actually already got the lyrics..."

"Sounds cool. Let's try it." Finn took one of the copies and scanned them.

Danielle took her guitar, Finn sat himself behind the drums and they started to sing.

(_Danielle_/Finn/_Both_)

_I'm on this train and I can't slow down and,_  
><em>Breaks of dawn and I'm running out,<em>  
><em>Of reasons to even try to stop me now,<em>  
><em>And it seems to me that no matter where I turn I fall off these tracks,<em>  
><em>And I get burnt,<em>  
><em>But someday I'm gonna finally make it home.<em>

Danielle moved closer to Finn, playing her guitar like never before. The song made her feel good. It washed away all of her thoughts about Josh.

_But these wheels keep taking me the long way,_  
><em><span>And I just don't know when they'll finally stop,<span>_  
><em><span>But I know if they keep taking me the long way,<span>_  
><em><span>The wrong way,<span>_  
><em><span>I'm falling off, ain't ever getting up.<span>_

Both of the teenagers smiled brightly at each other. They've barely known each other but they knew that they would be great friends.

It's different through another's eyes,  
><span>See the pain, she feels inside,<span>  
><span>But her pretty smile, it's gonna fool you every time,<span>  
><span>Got my foot on the gas full steam ahead,<span>  
><span>And I can't forget what my mommy said,<span>  
><span>Happiness is found inside your heart.<span>

Finn had changed the actual lyrics which said 'I can't forget what my daddy said' into '..what my mommy said'.  
>Danielle smiled warmly at him.<br>She knew that Finn never got to know his father and that it hurt him to think about his dad.  
>She had heard Kurt and Blaine talk about it.<p>

_But these wheels keep taking me the long way,_  
><em><span>And I just don't know when they'll finally stop,<span>_  
><em><span>But I know if they keep taking me the long way,<span>_  
><em><span>The wrong way,<span>_  
><em><span>I'm falling off, ain't ever getting up.<span>_

_But these wheels keep taking me the long way,_  
><em><span>And I just don't know when they'll finally stop,<span>_  
><em><span>But I know if they keep taking me the long way,<span>_  
><em><span>The wrong way,<span>_  
><em><span>I'm falling off, ain't ever getting up.<span>_

_Got my foot on the gas full steam ahead,_  
><span>And I can't forget what my mommy said,<span>  
><em><span>Happiness is found inside your heart,<span>_  
><em><span>And someday, I hope you'll find it in your home.<span>_

They both ended the song in tears.

"Wow. That was..." Finn couldn't find the right words to describe it.

Danny looked at him: "I think the word that you are looking for is 'intense'."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you liked it! And please...pretty pretty please leave a review! You know I really like critics but it would also be nice to know how you guys like the plot!_**

_**xoxoRina :)**_

_**PS: Lyrics are from "On this train" by Zac Brown Band :) Love it!**_


	5. Country Style!

_**A/N: Yeahi...one new review... :D **_

_**I hope I'll recieve more in the future. Because right now I'm kinda asking myself if someone actually REALLY reads my story. **_

_**If you really read this: PLEASE LET ME KNOW! :D **_

_**Now have fun with the fifth chapter! Next one will be a little more Puckleberry ;)**_

* * *

><p>Santana hopped off of Artie's lap and bowed down.<br>The two of them had just finished their performance.

"That was definitely not a good performance if you ask me. The song was inappropriate, Santana's dancing was slutty and you could absolutely tell that she didn't want to sit on Artie's lap."  
>Rachel whispered into Puck's ear.<p>

He just nodded without caring what she had actually said.

"And their voices don't fit the Country-genre. Unlike ours!  
>Which we already proved when we sang 'Need You Now' last year." The brunette rattled on.<p>

"Berry...shut your fucking mouth.  
>I seriously don't care if our voices fit together...or if they are appropriate for Country-Music.<br>Right now the only thing that I want is you to shut your enormous yap and leave me alone."  
>The Jewish boy grunted.<p>

Rachel simply turned around and watched Quinn and Blaine entering the stage.

Once again Rachel was stunned by how beautiful Quinn was and a slight sting of jealousy stitched her.

The blonde was wearing a light blue, strapless summer dress that matched Blaine's light blue bow tie and her shoulder long hair was slightly curled.

Quinn and Blaine both grabbed a mic and started to sing.

(_Quinn_/Blaine/_Both_)

_The first time that I saw you  
>Looking like you did<br>We were young  
>We were restless<br>Just two clueless kids  
>But if I knew then<br>What I know now  
>I'd fall in love<em>

Rachel turned her head to look at Finn, who was whispering with Danielle, and she wondered what had happen to them.

She had been madly in love with Finn since he first joined Glee Club, but now..everything had changed.

She looked at him and felt nothing...well maybe friendship.

Finn was more like a brother to her now and Rachel knew that she would tell him tonight.

Or maybe tomorrow.

You're on a bus in Chicago  
><span>Three rows to the left<span>  
><span>You know my heart<span>  
><span>Is reaching for you<span>  
><span>But we never even met<span>  
><span>If I knew then<span>  
><span>What I know now<span>  
><span>I'd fall in love<span>

Blaine winked at Kurt who immediately blushed.  
>Causing everyone present to giggle.<p>

_'cause love only comes_  
><em><span>Once in a while<span>_  
><em><span>And knocks on your door<span>_  
><em><span>And throws you a smile<span>_  
><em><span>And takes every breath<span>_  
><em><span>Leaves every scar<span>_  
><em><span>Speaks through your soul<span>_  
><em><span>And sings to your heart<span>_  
><em><span>But if I knew then<span>_  
><em><span>What I know now<span>_  
><em><span>I'd fall in love<span>_

Blaine twirled Quinn around and they both smiled really brightly.

Their performance was good...really good.  
>Even Rachel had to admit that.<p>

"Could this be any cuter?" Mercedes cooed to Kurt.

He shook his head: "If Blaine wasn't mine I would totally want the both of them to produce a baby. It would be the most adorable little thing on planet earth."

The performance ended and Rachel stretched her legs.

"Looks like it's our turn now, Puckerman." She said dryly while getting up.

Puck lazily took his guitar and followed Rachel unto the stage.

"Which song have you guys prepared?" Mr. Schue asked loudly.

"The wonderful #1 hit 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood."  
>Rachel answered smiling.<p>

"Are you kiddin' me?" Santana hissed, causing Danielle to look at her.

"What's wrong?" The 15 year old asked, while Puck started to play his guitar.

"This song is like one of the biggest slushy song since five years." Santana murmured.

(_Rachel_/Puck/_Both_)

We didn't care if people stared  
><span>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<span>  
><span>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<span>  
><span>It's hard to believe that was me and you<span>  
><span>Now we keep saying that we're OK<span>  
><span>But I don't want to settle for good not great<span>  
><span>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again<span>

"I don't get it." Danielle admitted

"Look, Baby-D! Puck&Midget have already hooked up once or twice.  
>They're kinda connected through their religion or so...that's some weird jewish thing.<br>I'm not sure.  
>But fact is: Every time in history when those two up there had sang a lovesong together it included some major make out sessions."<br>The Latina explained.

Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
><em>Remind me, remind me<em>  
><span>So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<span>  
><em>Remind me, remind me<em>

Danielle quickly looked at Finn who pretended he didn't hear what Santana said.

She knew that he was pissed, his hands were balled up into fists.

_Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<em>  
><span>I felt bad cause you missed your flight<span>  
><em>But that meant we had one more night<em>

Rachel didn't get closer to her duet-partner the way she usually did when she performed a song with Puck or Finn.

She kept a save distance because she was mad at him.  
>She had never done anything to upset him and he just couldn't stop insulting her.<p>

_Do you remember how it used to be  
>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<em>  
><span>Remind me, baby, remind me<span>

_Oh, so on fire so in love  
><em>_That look in your eyes that I miss so much_  
><span>Remind me, baby, remind me<span>

I wanna feel that way  
><em>Yeah, I wanna hold you close<em>

_Oh, if you still love me_  
><em><span>Don't just assume I know<span>_

_Baby, remind me, remind me_

Puck decided that he had to move if Rachel wasn't going to come any closer to him.

So he started to make his way towards the small girl.

At first Rachel considered evading Puck but she quickly made up her mind.  
>She approached him with wary steps.<p>

_Do you remember the way it felt?_  
><span>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<span>  
><em>Remind me<em>  
><span>Yeah, Remind me<span>

They were facing each other now.

Just a few inches between them.

Rachel tilted her head back to look into Puck's eyes and sang at full blast.

_All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<em>

Remind me, oh baby, Remind me

Puck moved a few inches closer without taking his eyes off of hers.

Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
><span>All those mornings I was late for work<span>  
><span>Remind me<span>

_Oh, baby, remind me_

The both of them turned towards the audience.

Rachel softly put her hand onto Puck's arm while they sang the last bit of the song.

_Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me_  
><span>Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<span>  
><em>Oh, yeah, remind me<em>  
><em>Baby, remind me<em>

They received standing ovations, causing Rachel to blush.

Puck could see that she enjoyed the attention.

She always tried to be center of everything and it fucked Puck off.

When they were making their way back to their seats Santana extended legs, so that Rachel tripped over them and landed flat on the wood-floor.

Finn helped her to get up and looked angrily at Santana: "Do that again and I'll kick your ass!"

"Would you seriously hit a girl, Frankenteen?"

"Your not a girl, Satan. You're a bitch! You stopped being a girl when you screwed the whole Football and Basketball team."

"Shut your mouth, Ogre.  
>Or do I have to remind you that you were one of those guys who happily hooked up with me, because you were never passing First Base with Yentl?"<p>

That was too much for Rachel.

Something inside her snapped and she threw herself at Santana, punching her in the face and pulling her hair.

It took Finn, Puck and Quinn at least 5 minutes to get Rachel off of the Latina.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! She deserves it! You know she does!" The jewish girl screamed.

"Rachel, calm down!" Finn stroked her hair.

Santana got up, holding her bleeding nose.  
>"I can't believe you actually hit me, Midget...You'll regret that."<p>

Rachel looked alarmed at Finn.

Mr. Schue finally decided to intervene: "Would someone help Santana to clean her bleeding nose?"

Brittany got up and rushed with Santana towards the girls restrooms.

"Rachel...I can't believe I'm going to say that...but I have to inform your fathers about this incident."

"What? Santana already beat up more than 50 people and never ever got a penalty.  
>And I hit her once and you have to call my dads? Where is the fairness in that?"<p>

"I'll also contact her parents, Rachel. You can be sure I will."

"This is totally screwed up!" The petite girl yelled and stormed out of the auditorium.

Quinn sat back down next to Sam: "She is such a drama queen."

Mr. Schue sighed and scratched the back of his head.  
>"I'll go and try to find Rachel.<br>You get back together in your teams and discuss the next competition which will end in four days.  
>The theme is: <span>'Song for you'<span>  
>That means that you'll have to sing a song to you partner that expresses your feelings towards this person."<p>

The teacher was just about to leave the auditorium when Puck approached him.

"Mr. Schue? I'll look for Rachel.  
>She's my partner so I feel like I'm kinda responsible for her and I don't think she actually wants to see you right now."<p>

The educator deliberated Puck's offer for a second and then responded:  
>"Sure. You might be right. Go and talk to her."<p>

Puck nodded and headed out of the auditorium.

_Where the hell would Rachel Barbra Berry go if she was upset?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

**_That's it for this chapter :) Hope you liked it! And again: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D_**

**_And I thought I'll let you know what I pictured Danielle to look like...well if you're intrested :D_**

**_I always think of Shay Mitchell when I think about Danny ;)  
><em>**

_**Kay...that's it for today :)**_

**_xoxoRina :)_**


	6. Change!

**_A/N:_**

_**Hey you guys :) Next chapter is finally here...but I'll first have to thank aussiegleek18, tomfeltonlover1991, kleinemausproductions, trbbk53 and SuzQQ for their lovely reviews :)**_

**_I hope you'll like this chapter :) But I'm pretty sure you're going to be satisfied...well maybe a bit :D_**

**_;)_**

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had passed and Puck was still trying to find Rachel.<p>

She wasn't in the choir room, in the gym or the teachers lounge, but she was definitely still around because her car wasn't gone.

So Puck decided to check some more rooms in school.

He was just about to give it up when he heard sobbing noises coming from the infirmary.

Puck softly knocked at the door.

"Rachel? You in here?"

He could hear her sniff loudly.

"Leave me alone, Puckerman."

Puck entered the room and found Rachel sitting on the floor, leaned against one of the beds.

The moon shining through the windows, was the only source of light, but it was enough for Puck to be able to see Rachel's face.

She must have been crying for a while, her eyes were red and a bit swollen.

It almost broke Puck's heart to see her like that.

He never liked it when a girl cried...but seeing Rachel cry nearly killed him.

She looked so fragile and vulnerable.

Without thinking about it he placed himself next to her and put one arm around her.

Rachel started sobbing again.

"What's wrong with me, Noah?" Her voice was shaky.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with you."

"Yes. There has to be something wrong with me..."

"What makes you think so?" Puck was confused, he had no idea what Rachel was talking about.

"Everybody hates me! What did I ever do?

I mean, I know I can be bossy and so, but I never hated on any of you!

Is it because I'm not a cheerio?...or because I'm not as beautiful as Quinn and Santana?

Or because I'm still a virgin?

Please just tell me what I ever did to you, that makes you hate me so much!"

She looked into his eyes and waited for his response.

Taking in what the girl in his arms just said, he removed a strand of hair out of her face.

Rachel was so close.

It would've been easy to bend down and simply kiss her.

And to be honest Puck considered doing it for a while, before he decided to finally answer her questions.

But when he did his voice was not much more than a whisper.

"I don't hate you, Rach. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I did.  
>But I really don't hate you.<br>All these times when I called you names or tried to piss you off in other kind of ways,

I just wanted to see you roll your eyes. Because it's just too cute when you get angry.

You really often start to tap your feet, did you know that?"

Rachel looked at him in disbelief.

_Did Noah Puckerman just call her cute?  
>Was she dreaming or was this some kind of mirage?<em>

"And...the others don't hate you either.

You just have to open up a bit and talk to them more often.

I actually bet that you and Quinn would get along pretty well.

Same goes for Santana.  
>I know she threatens you a lot. But she does that with everyone.<p>

And for the record: You beating her up was fucking HOT!"

_Yes_, this was definitely a dream.

Puck calling her _'cute'_ was **crazy**...but Puck calling her _'hot'_ was **insane**!

Rachel softly licked her lips.

_Why was her mouth suddenly so dry? _

_And since when was it so damn hot in here?_

"Noah...I..." She started, but her voice broke.

Puck pretended that she hadn't said anything.

"And don't you ever dare thinking you're not beautiful again.

You are beautiful, Rachel.  
>You're extremely gorgeous actually."<p>

It seemed as if those were the magic words.

Rachel placed her arms around Puck's neck and dragged him down to her.

He gently put his lips onto hers.

His lips were smooth and they felt incredibly marvelous on hers.

Rachel started to shiver as he placed one hand on her hip and buried the other one in her hair to deepen the kiss.

A soft moan escaped Puck's mouth when Rachel's tongue stroked his bottom lip.

He slightly opened his mouth and their tongues started to fight for domination.

The petite girl climbed onto Puck's lap, without breaking the kiss.

She devoted herself completely to the lips that her own reminded just too well.

It was Puck who broke the kiss.

"Rach...we...you...We can't do this..." He said breathlessly.

Rachel looked at him and tears started to well up in her eyes.  
>"I understand...You don't want me..." She whispered with sorrow in her voice.<p>

"NO! No, Rach. I want you...I really do!  
>Fuck! You have no idea how much I want you.<p>

I'm just worried about you.

You'll regret this. Maybe not tonight...but tomorrow...you sure will."

Puck softly stroked her chin.

A few tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks and she closed her eyes.

She was still sitting on Puck's lap and her hands rested on his chest.

To him she looked like an angel...like an incredibly sexy angel.

"For fuck's sake...Rach. Look at me..."

She did as she was told and inhaled loudly.

"I won't regret it...I want this at least as much as you do.

I want you, Noah."

Rachel gently touched his lips with the fingertips of her right hand.

"Fuck!" The bad boy murmured and pulled Rachel back into another kiss.

This one was much more passionate.

Soon their tongues continued their fight while Rachel pushed herself closer to Puck's body.

He started to fumble with the hem of her skirt and slightly rubbed the soft skin of her thigh with his thumb.

Now it was Rachel who allowed a low moan to leave her throat.

Usually she would've been embarrassed by this expression of lust but with Puck it seemed like nothing really mattered.

Well, except for both of them to never leave this position.

When Puck finally realized that Rachel was not going to back out of this he started to let his mouth travel down to her chin and further down til he reached her collarbone.

He laid little kisses on top of her skin.

Rachel was so different...different from any other girl he had ever been with.

Everything about her made him absolutely crazy:

The way she caressed the end of his mohawk.  
>The way her tongue kept wetting her slightly parted lips.<br>And especially the way she smelled.

It was a mixture of raspberries, lilies and vanilla and it clouded Puck's mind.

Puck pushed his hands under Rachel's skirt and grabbed her ass, so that he could pull her closer.

If that was even possible.

"Noah..." Rachel softly mumbled. "Kiss me...again..."

He couldn't help but smirk when he heard the desire in her plea.

"Everything for you...princess."

And he started to attack her lips again, causing both of them to groan.

Rachel tenderly tugged at Puck's shirt.

Again Puck broke their kiss.

"Rach...you don't have to...if you're not ready..."

"I'm not going to have sex with you tonight, Noah." She said smilingly.  
>"But that doesn't mean that we can't have a little bit of fun."<p>

She placed a peck on Puck's mouth and quickly took of her own shirt.

"Oh jeez...fuck..." He groaned when he looked at her.

He had always imagined Rachel to wear a padded bra in pink or some other bright color.

But shit...she was actually wearing a black lace bra.

Rachel waited for him to move but he simply stared at her.

She started to feel uncomfortable and again began to fumble with Puck's shirt.

The tanned boy was just about to move his hands towards Rachel's waist, when they suddenly heard a noise.

**...**

"Rachel?...Puck?"  
>Someone was calling for them and judging the footsteps were those people approaching them.<p>

Rachel looked at Puck in shock, he knew that she was really close to lose it.

Puck sighed and pushed Rachel gently from his lap.

"Put your shirt back on and lay down in one of the beds. I'll handle this."  
>He whispered and kissed her forehead.<p>

Rachel quickly followed his order and placed herself in the bed that she was leaning against.

The jewish boy opened the door just enough to get out.

"Ah...there you are. Where the hell have you been?"

Santana and Finn were standing in front of him.

"I went to look for Rachel." Puck stated.

"That was half an hour ago, Sherlock." The Latina looked at Puck curiously.

"Yeah. So? We talked a bit. She didn't want to go back to the others. I think she's a bit scared of you now, San."

Santana laughed loudly. "That's so typically Berry-ish! Yeah right...I was kinda pissed, but I would never beat her up..."

"Why? Because she would kick ya ass? We just saw that today."

Now it was Finn&Puck's turn to laugh.

"Really funny, Frankenteen. No I won't hit her because I decided to change..."  
>She looked at the boys and her eyes were honest.<p>

"I, Santana Maria Lopez won't ever beat someone up...unless they really deserve it. And Glee Club members NEVER deserve it."

Puck and Finn looked at each other.

"Are you serious?" Puck couldn't believe that his best (female) friend really had changed.

Right now everybody seemed to change in some kind of way.

Santana wanted to be nice.  
>Finn wasn't as goofy as he'd always been.<p>

Quinn almost completely stopped bitching.  
>And Puck...well Puck started to fall for Rachel Berry.<p>

Finn grabbed for the doorhandle. "I'll go and get Rach. We should go back to the gym. It's almost midnight."

"Nah. Let her sleep. She was totally exhausted. I think a good sleep is what she really needs."

Finn just nodded. "Maybe you're right, Puck. Well, let's get back."

"I'll just grab my stuff and catch up with you later. You go and tell Mr. Schue about Rach."

Santana couldn't help but notice how Puck had started to call Rachel by her first name and even by a short cut.  
>Usually he called her 'Berry' or some stupid nickname.<p>

Finn otherwise didn't seem as if he had noticed anything.  
>He might not be as goofy as he'd been before, but he still wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.<p>

Puck's friends left and he rushed back into the infirmary.

"Fuck! That was a near miss." The jewish boy laughed.

Rachel sat up and smiled weakly at him. "Who was it?"

"Finn and Santana." He answered shortening their distance a bit.  
>"Oh and just so that you know: Santana isn't mad at you. She said that she won't hurt you."<p>

Rachel looked at him: "She really said that?"

"Yeah. She said that she had changed. Well...what ever."  
>Puck smirked and walked towards Rachel until he was right in front of her.<p>

Rachel blushed because of his intense stare.

"Don't you blush on me, babe. I want to see that confidence from earlier, again."

The small girl bit her bottom lip and whispered: "Kiss me..."

He chuckled a little and bend down and kissed her demandingly, just to break the kiss again.

"Come on...we better get going. I told Finn&San that I'll be in the gym in a sec."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_**So...this will be the only upload for the following week. Cuz I'm gonna be on vacation! Yeah Yeah!**_  
><em><strong>It's gonna be AMAZING :D See you in a week :)<strong>_

_**Love, Rina ;)**_

**_PS: Reviews make me happyyyy :)_**


	7. News

**Hey you guys :)  
><strong>  
>So I actually have a question!<br>I've been absent for a while 'cuz I didn't have a notebook/computer at my place for something like….9 months!  
>The only way I could use the internet was with my cell phone or my Nintendo-Wii!<br>But now I'm back!

And I want to know whether you guys are actually still interested in this story!  
>If not: I'll stop it right here! (Probably delete it!) and then I'm fully going to concentrate on something new!<p>

If you are: I'll continue writing and I'll try to upload a chapter at least every week!

So…I've you're reading this…**PLEASE** leave me a message (either pm or review!)!

Lots of Love, Rina ;) :)


	8. Part of Me!

**Gosh! You guys are sooo cute! How could I not continue with this story when you are so adorable!**  
><strong>Your reviews and messages were totally sweet Thanks so much!<strong>  
><strong>So here is the next chapter ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look, Rachel! I will not hurt you or anything…I totally deserved what you did! I was a bitch to you and everyone else.<br>I'll try to change…and…  
>I talked to Mr. Shue! He won't call our parents." Santana had immediately approached Rachel when the petit girl had entered the gym with Puck.<br>"Well thank you, Santana" the Jewish girl said smilingly.  
>"But we have to perform a song together…tomorrow-night!" Santana added.<br>"God, I have already really great ideas!" Rachel beamed.  
>The two girls linked arms and left a totally confused Noah Puckerman behind.<br>"Chicks…" he sighed and walked towards Finn, Danielle, Blaine and Kurt.  
>"What's with Rach and Satan?" Finn asked worriedly.<br>"Seems as if they are best friends now! They are working on a performance together." Puck sat down next to Blaine and grabbed a water bottle: "I mean…Apparently everything that ever happened between them is forgiven and forgotten! It's as if all the slushies and insults never occurred."  
>"Looks like you are a bit mad about that. What's it to you, Puck?" Kurt asked puzzled.<br>"Nothing!" the Jewish boy said dryly.  
>Kurt caught a meaningful gaze from his boyfriend, who nodded slightly towards Finn and then shook his head.<br>Could there really be more than just…well Kurt couldn't find a fitting word to describe Rachel and Puck's relationship. They weren't actual friends. They've never been.  
>But seeing Puck like this made Kurt consider this might have changed.<br>He was definitely going to find out what was going on with his little best friend.

* * *

><p>"Okay! You have to move your feet this way…Got it?" Brittany was helping Santana and Rachel to learn a fitting choreography for their performance.<br>"I can't do this shit!" Santana shouted in rage.  
>"You can! Just believe in you awesomeness!" the blond Cheerio smiled at her.<br>Rachel and Santana laughed and tried the dance-step again…successfully!  
>"Yes!" all three of them yelled and hugged each other.<br>"We are going to blow them away!" Rachel exclaimed cheerfully.  
>"But please don't blow too much…I don't want to be blown into another world like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz!" Brittany told them shyly.<br>"Ohhh, Brit!" Santana laughingly enfolded Brittany into her arms: "I would never make you disappear. You know how much I love you."  
>That was when it hit Rachel.<br>Santana didn't mean that she loved Brittany in the kind of way that Rachel loved Kurt or Blaine…but in the kind of way that she loved Finn. Well, she had loved him.  
>The petite brunet decided that she would help her two new friends to bond in a way they were meant to.<br>"Okay, girls! Let's just go through the performance once again and I think we'll be awesome tomorrow!" Santana grinned and winked at Brittany.

* * *

><p>It was 7pm at the following day. Just an hour until they had to meet up at the auditorium and Blaine was doing the dishes with his sister. They had just finished dinner (Thai from the delivery-service!).<br>"So how do you like it here?" Blaine asked his little sister.  
>"I love it! It's great. Everyone is so nice, Mr. Shuester is such a great teacher and Finn is an amazing duet partner."<br>Blaine frowned: "Don't tell me you have a crush on him…pleeeease don't tell me that!"  
>"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine! He's got a girlfriend who I really like and Finn is just very very nice and polite to me."<br>Danny started to dry up the dishes.  
>Blaine stopped her by grabbing her hand and looked intensively into her eyes: "You know just as well as me that they are going through a rough chapter in their relationship! There's something wrong with them. I don't know what and I actually don't want to, because that's something between Rachel and Finn. But you have to promise me that you don't get involved into that drama. You've been heartbroken enough lately, okay? Leave them alone!<br>I don't want Finn to promise you to break up with Rachel and then later on dump you like that asshole you called your last-boyfriend. Got that?"  
>"You're hurting me!" Danielle said loudly and tried to loosen Blaine's grip around her arm.<br>"PROMISE ME!" he said angrily.  
>"I promise! Now let go of me!" she shrieked.<br>Blaine let go and Danielle ran out of the kitchen immediately.  
>"Damn it…" Blaine rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.<p>

"Hey, Hot-Stuff!" Kurt just entered the room.  
>"Who are you talking to? The only guy I can see in here is a total jerk!" Blaine sat down on a chair.<br>"What's wrong?" his boyfriend asked concerned while sitting down on the opposite side.  
>"I was really mean to Danny." He rested his head against his hands.<br>Kurt patted his back: "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You are the nicest and politest boy I know. And I'm not just saying that because you are my boyfriend."  
>"No! I was a total…DICK!" Blaine shouted.<br>Kurt was taken aback by the Warbler's outburst.  
>"See…I told her that I don't want her to get too close to Finn because I'm sure she has a crush on him. I know what my sister looks like when she has the hots for someone. And with everything that's going on between Finchel right now I definitely don't want Danny within reach of another heartbreak. She is my baby sister!<br>God… I promised to look out for her and now I've hurt her myself.  
>I bruised her arm, Kurt! I was so damn angry that I didn't notice how hard my grip was! I can't believe that I did something like that! She hates me now…"<br>Tears started to fall down Blaine's cheeks.  
>"Don't say that! Sure…what you did was more than wrong. But Danielle could never hate you. She loves you more than anything. I've never seen anyone been so fond of somebody like Danny is of you. Give her a while to calm down and then she's going to be back and love you just as much as she always has. Okay? Now don't worry any longer and tell me about what's going on with Mr. Puckerman! Seriously…Is he ill or something?"<br>Blaine could tell that Kurt just wanted to distract him, but the Puck-Rachel-Situation was really juicy.  
>So he wiped away the last few tears and kissed Kurt briefly.<br>"I think it's totally obvious! Puckleberry is on for another round." Blaine simply said.  
>Kurt nodded: "Yeah. But something is different this time. Haven't you noticed how strange Puck behaves? He calls Rachel by her name, he is worried about her and he wouldn't look into Finn's eyes this afternoon."<br>"Maybe something happened that he is not really proud of?! Do you think we should talk to Rach about it? I mean we are basically her best friends and usually we talk about everything with each other, right?"  
>"Yes…We should talk to Miss Berry. I don't want Puck to toy with her and especially not when she's still in a relationship with my stepbrother. I think we should act soon. How about tonight after her and Santana's performance?"<br>Blaine nodded in agreement: "The sooner the better. Let the intervention begin!"

"GUYS! COME ON! IT'S TIME FOR THE ASSEMBLY!" Mercedes shouted entering the room with Sam and Quinn.  
>"You better move your pretty asses or we pull you buy your perfect styled hair into the auditorium."<br>Sam and Quinn laughed at the Diva's enthusiasm.  
>"What's wrong with, Cedes?" Kurt asked wide eyed.<br>"She is really excited about the Berry/Lopez-Performance. Mercedes thinks some fighting is going to get down." Quinn giggled while rolling her eyes.  
>Blaine and Kurt laughed along with her.<br>"Well don't get your hopes up, Diva. Seems like Satan and Barbra are real good friends now." Kurt reported.  
>"Yeah! Puck told us that they are totally excited about this performance and are buddies forever now." Blaine affirmed smilingly.<br>Quinn's look darkened by the mentioning of Puck: "We should go now!" she said dryly.  
>The blond beauty knew that something really wrong was going on between her daughter's father and her daughter's adoptive-sister and she was going to stop that from happening.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was settled in the comfy seats of the auditorium when Mr. Shue stepped onto the stage and smiled at them.<br>"Well guys! I know you are all ready to see a most likely very powerful performance by Santana and Rachel but first of all I have to tell you something.  
>I know I told you that you were to sing a song about your feelings towards your duet partners…<br>Well I thought about it and I've decided to change that. You are now allowed to sing to every single person in this room!  
>I hope you all pick wisely and surprise me and the others with your feelings.<br>I can tell you so much: If you really surprise us it's better for your grading!  
>And now…Rachel? Santana?<br>Will you two please come up and impress us with your lovely voices?"  
>Mr. Shue left the stage and sat down next to Finn.<br>Entering the stage Rachel stepped forward and started talking:  
>"Okay. Before Santana and I start I just want to say that I am truly sorry and also ashamed of myself for what I did yesterday.<br>I apologized to Santana and she accepted my apology. And we have decided to be good friends from now on and stop picking on each other.  
>Well enough with me talking…here is our performance!"<p>

(**Rachel**/_Santana_/Both)

_Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>You chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drained me down  
>But that was then and this is now<br>_  
><strong>Now look at me<strong>

This is the part of me  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>  
><span>This is the part of me<span>  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>  
><span>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<span>  
><span>But you're not gonna break my soul<span>  
><span>This is the part of me<span>  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>

**I just wanna throw my phone away  
>Find out who is really there for me<br>You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
>Was always tearing at the seams<br>I fell deep, you let me down  
>But that was then and this is now<strong>

_Now look at me_

This is the part of me  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>  
><span>This is the part of me<span>  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>  
><span>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<span>  
><span>But you're not gonna break my soul<span>  
><span>This is the part of me<span>  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>

**Now look at me I'm sparkling  
><strong>_A firework, a dancing flame_**  
>You won't ever put me out again<br>**_I'm glowin', oh whoa  
><em>**So you can keep the diamond ring  
><strong>_It don't mean nothing anyway_**  
>In fact you can keep everything <strong>_yeah, yeah_**  
><strong>Except for me

This is the part of me  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>  
><span>This is the part of me<span>  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>  
><span>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<span>  
><span>But you're not gonna break my soul<span>  
><span>This is the part of me<span>  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>

**This is the part of me**_**  
><strong>__No__**  
><strong>_**Away from me**_**  
><strong>__No__**  
><strong>_This is the part of me_**, **_**me**_**,**__ me__**, **_**me,**_me,_**me**_**, **__me__**, **_**me...**_**  
><strong>__No_

Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
><span>But you're not gonna break my soul<span>  
><span>This is the part of me<span>  
><span>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<span>

The two girls ended their performance by standing tall in front of the stage, heads held high and with winning smiles on their faces.  
>They received standing-ovations from everyone. Artie and Sam even whistled.<br>Rachel and Santana hugged each other and left the stage with the hugest grins they could form their mouths into.  
>Sitting down between Rachel and Brittany Santana linked pinkies with both girls causing Rachel to look strangely at her.<br>"You're my girl now! You, Brit and me…we're the new hottest trio at McKinley. Get used to it!" Santana winked at her.  
>Rachel blushed slightly and continued smiling.<br>Was this real? Had she really just become one of the popular kids?  
>Okay…she still had to be approved of by the rest of the cheerios and probably also the jocks after summer...<br>but she was friends with Santana now and that had to mean something.

"Wow! Girls that was AMAZING!" Mr. Shue exclaimed after climbing up the stairs to the stage again.  
>"I would've never thought that you can come up with such a performance all on your own."<br>"Brittany helped us with the choreography!" Santana shouted and pointed proudly at Brittany.  
>"Well…then 'Thank you' as well to Brittany for this performance!<br>Guys this is actually what we really need for Sectionals next year.  
>If you'll come up with more of these ideas we're probably not going to need to think about a set-list when school starts.<br>Awesome…really really amazing!  
>Now you can enjoy the rest of the night in whatever kind of way you want to.<br>Just…please don't stay up too long. You'll need your strength to find the perfect songs for the next task and practice it.  
>Have fun kids. If you want to talk to me you can come into my office."<p>

And with this all the teens jumped out of their seats and headed for the door.  
>"Hey! You two were really great!" Puck had caught up with the new trio and was now walking with them towards the gym.<br>"Why thank you, Noah!" Rachel smiled not noticing the nasty looks they received from Quinn and Finn.

"That hurts, doesn't it?" Quinn grunted.  
>"What the hell are you talking about, Q?" he asked without taking his eyes off of Rachel.<br>Quinn groaned: "You know exactly what I mean. You're not as dumb as you pretend to be. I know that you are worried about the whole Puckleberry stuff."  
>"There is no Puckleberry stuff…!" Finn growled.<br>"Oh come on Finn! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!"  
>Quinn dragged him into an empty classroom they were just passing by:<br>"You totally know that there is something weird going on between them. I'm not saying that Rachel is cheating on you.  
>I have no proof for that but she and Puck are acting strangely. And that definitely started the same day that our little Glee-Camp began.<br>Now tell me…do you still have no idea what I'm talking about!?"  
>Finn ran his fingers through his hair: "I know…It's just…I don't think that I love Rachel anymore."<br>"WHAT!?" the beautiful blond shrieked.  
>"It's complicated. I mean I still love her but not in the way you're supposed to love your girlfriend.<br>More in a way that I still love you…or that I love Kurt. You know...in a friendship-family-kind of way.  
>And then there is…"<br>"Please don't tell me you're in love with someone else!" Quinn closed her eyes and silently sent up a prayer to heaven.  
>"No…not really. There's just a girl I kinda like.<br>But I don't know in what kind of way. She's just really sweet and stuff. I don't know…I'm so confused."  
>"Wait a minute! If you're not in love with Rachel then why did you shoot her and Puck those death stares?"<br>"They were not meant for Rachel. Only for Puck.  
>I don't want him to hurt her. You know? I care a lot about her and I know Puck better than anyone else."<br>Quinn sighed: "God, Finn. You're talking about Rachel as if you two are already broken-up.  
>You should talk to her about your feelings before you start protecting her from any possible new crush.<br>Just let me tell you that I think a break-up is just the right thing for you and Rachel.  
>Everyone can tell that you aren't as crazy about each other as you were a couple of months ago."<br>Finn nodded: "Even though I think it's actually none of your business I'm glad you talked to me, Quinn.  
>I never had the guts to talk about ending my relationship until you pushed me to do so."<br>"No problem!" Quinn laughed hugging Finn: "I don't think you should talk to her tonight.  
>She's just so happy about her performance and everything. Wait 'til tomorrow, kay?"<br>"Sure. I now actually just want to relax a bit and then have a good and long night's sleep."  
>The two former lovers left the room and went into the gym where they parted.<br>Quinn sat down with Sam, Mercedes and Wes while Finn decided to hang with Kurt, Blaine and Danny.

He could feel that the atmosphere was tense the second he sat down next to Danny.  
>"Something wrong?" he asked confused.<br>"No nothing!" Danielle answered quickly: "Everything is peachy!"  
>Blaine rolled his eyes: "I told you that I'm sorry!"<br>"And I said that it's okay! But you're still looking at me as if you are a sad puppy."  
>Kurt laughed: "She's got a point."<br>Blaine death-stared him.  
>"Whoa! Guys seriously what's going on?"<br>"I just told you! It's nothing…really! It was a stupid misunderstanding between Blaine and me. It has nothing to do with you."  
>"Alright. You guys wanna watch a movie? I got a couple of DVDs and Mr. Shue said we could use the AV-room."<br>"No thanks…I'm not in the mood. I think I couldn't concentrate. My eyes are sooo tired." Kurt said lazily.  
>"Yeah. Same goes for me." Blaine added.<br>"I would love to watch a movie. What've you got?" Danny said and stuck her tongue out at Blaine when Finn was busy getting his DVDs.  
>"I've got Avatar, Transporter, Transformers and Alice in Wonderland."<br>"Let's watch Avatar. I haven't seen it in ages!" Danielle beamed and followed Finn to the AV-room.

As they were walking they passed Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Tina and Mike who didn't seem to notice that Rachel's boyfriend was about to spend some alone-time with a girl who was most likely falling for him even though she told her brother otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope you liked it!<strong>  
><strong>Please: Leave a review! I want to know what you think!<br>Am I actually the only one who has problems with adding breaks? I add them into the text and when I save it they'll just simply disappear!  
>HELP!<br>**

**Lots of loooove, Rina ;)**

**PS: The song I used is "Part of Me" by Katy Perry!**


End file.
